He Came Bearing Gifts
by cymberleah
Summary: I know...it's late for a Christmas fic, but I was bored and posting things. It's short and cute though, and probably worth your time to read.


Krillin looked out the widow of Kame House and sighed. The weather was drizzly and gray, but that wasn't what was causing his depression. Goku had gotten married earlier this year, and life just felt empty without his best friend around. Chichi kept him on a such a short leash that they were never able to get together anymore. 

It was early December, and he had his normal seasonal blues. He never had anyone to spend the holidays with. Sure, there was always Master Roshi, but it isn't much fun spending the holidays with a man who got nosebleeds thinking of the ladies who played Santa's elves on TV.

To make it even worse, he had no clue what to get Goku. It was easy to buy for Master Roshi. One quick trip to the convenience store to clear out the dirty magazine rack and he was taken care of. The turtle didn't really care about Christmas; he was happy enough to be left alone. Launch- - it had been a little tough to come up with a suitable gift, but he figured a gift-certificate for music wouldn't get him blasted if she happened to sneeze at the wrong moment. 

But what could he get Goku? Goku was so happy all the time. Krillin knew that no matter what he got Goku, it would be appreciated. He could give Goku a couple of pretty leaves and a penny and he would love it, just because it was a gift for him. The problem was, he wanted Goku to love the gift, and not just the giving.

There were so many things he could get Goku. He was sure that he could use a new gi by now or some training clothes like Piccolo's, but that seemed like a very impersonal gift. He just couldn't picture Goku unwrapping the present and gushing over clothing. Of course, anything connected with fighting is almost guaranteed a happy response, but that just wasn't a gift he wanted to give.

Krillin sighed again and stared at the sea, watching the gray rain hit the gray ocean. The world seemed to end almost right outside his window. Days like this were made for daydreaming, Krillin thought. He gave up his mental search for the perfect gift, and instead remembered some of his favorite times with Goku.

As always, he first remembered training with Goku, and the world Martial Arts Tournament. Those were the happiest days of his life, training and fighting, and no imminent threat of death. Well, there were the sharks, and the dinosaurs, and some days he felt the training was going to kill him, but it was never like what came after. There was the whole fiasco with the Red Ribbon Army, and then there was that horrible time with Piccolo. But even when death threatened, there were moments that could be called nothing other than fun. 

Then death did more then threaten, and his life ended. Krillin shuddered, then remembered how happy everyone was when he was wished back to life with the dragon balls. It still shocked him, that his friends could have wished for anything in the whole world, and all they had wanted was him to be alive again. For a while it was great, but then they separated to their own lives again, and he was left here in the Kame House, trying to figure out Christmas presents.

Then he got an idea.

"Merry Christmas, Goku, Chichi," greeted Krillin. It had snowed in the mountains the night before, and the pure white world was marred only by his footsteps to their front door.

Goku peeked his head out the window and saw his friend. "Krillin!" he cried, his glee unfeigned, his eyes lighting up with the instant happiness that was his trademark. "Come on in!"

"No, no, I don't want to intrude," he started, but his protests were stilled when he was swept in the door by an insistent Chichi. He was crushed by first one big hug and then another. 

"What brings you here?" asked Chichi, as soon as Krillin had his breath back.

"Well, Chichi, it's Christmas," he said brightly, showing his brightly wrapped packages. 

"Ooh, are they for me?" squealed Goku as he reached towards then.

"Well, one is," replied Krillin as he moved then behind his back.

Chichi got the hint and restrained her eager husband.

"Let's sit by the tree and let him give them to us," she said, suiting actions to words as she forcefully pulled Goku along.

Krillin followed after, and soon they were settled. He put the smaller package in his lap and lifted the larger box.

"This is for- -" Goku's face lit up "--Chichi," he said, watching Goku's face fall.

Chichi took it from him politely, and opened the paper neatly. You could see Goku striving to contain himself as she carefully lifted the tape, leaving the paper intact. Soon enough she unwrapped the paper, and her face lit up.

"Krillin, you brought me a skillet!" she exclaimed, opening the box much more quickly then she had the wrapping. She hefted the cast iron skillet, marveling at its weight.

Goku reached for the package in Krillin's lap, and she used her new present to smack his fingers.

"Ow, Chichi," Goku sulked, rubbing his fingers and pouting.

"You will wait," she told him, her eyes flashing.

"It's okay, Goku. I was just about to give it to you," said Krillin. He handed the small box to Goku, who warily eyed Chichi before quickly tearing the paper off the box. He ripped open the top of the box, and then suddenly stilled. His face was expressionless for a moment, and Krillin's heart stopped. Did he not like it?

"Krillin," started Goku, and then he paused. His face broke into the biggest grin Krillin had even seen. His heart started pounding with pleasure, and he grinned almost as big as Goku, glad he had found the right present. Goku carefully pulled his present out of the box and said, "It's wonderful."

Cradled in his hands was the four star ball.


End file.
